


how do you write your lover boy

by aetherae



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: During Canon, F/M, POV First Person, Post-Canon, it's just kairi ft. mentions of the rest of the ensemble cast, kh3 did kairi MAD dirty and i'm gonna be saying it for the rest of my life, this fic is just my attempt to try and even things out a bit i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherae/pseuds/aetherae
Summary: Kairi writes. She writes and writes and writes, but one day soon, she won't have to.





	how do you write your lover boy

**Author's Note:**

> there are so many things i could say about my dissatisfaction with kh3 but frankly it's friggin' EXHAUSTING. suffice to say i'm mad about kairi because she deserved SO much better. idk if this is really doing her MUCH better since it's still canon-compliant (disgusting tbh), but at the very least, she deserved some more screentime like this imo.
> 
> so without further ado: a collection of unsent letters.

**Day 67.**

Can I tell you a secret? It’s a little silly, and I’m kinda embarrassed to say it… But part of why I’m writing these letters is so I don’t forget you again.

Not that I think Naminé would make me forget again, of course! Even if she could right now, I know she’d never use her powers like that again. It’s just that anything’s possible these days, right? We don’t know if someone else out there can change memories now, or if something else could happen to make us forget, or who knows what else.

And it scares me. I never told you about it, but back when I forgot about you, it was really like you never existed. I remembered Riku and playing on the island everyday with everyone, running around and swimming and everything. I even remembered gathering things for the ship we were building. When it came to you though? Nothing, even though you were right there beside me the whole time. When I think back to that time, to how it felt to not remember you at all—it terrifies me.

So now I’ve made a promise to myself. I’ll think about you everyday at least a little bit. Not that it’s even hard, honestly. Every time Axel tells me about Roxas, I end up telling him about you and Riku, too. And Merlin keeps us updated on what you guys are up to when he can. I hope you’re not giving Donald and Goofy too much trouble!

Writing to you just makes doubly sure that I’ll keep my promise.

Okay, break time’s over! Axel thinks he can beat me just because he’s been fighting longer, but I’ll show him. When I write again, it’ll be about my victory!

 

**Day ??.**

Um… Actually, I forget how many days it’s been now. But it’s not completely my fault, okay! I don’t write everyday, and like I said in my first letter, time doesn’t really matter here. It feels like we’ve been here for a reaaaaally long time now, that’s all I can say.

But anyways.

Surprise! Riku and King Mickey visited us today!

Or, well… I thought it was just a surprise visit at first, but they decided that while they were here, they might as well help us train, too. And I have to say, I’m BEAT. It’s no wonder they’re both Keyblade Masters! Axel’s lying flat on the grass, and I’m this close to joining him. Actually, the only reason I’m not is because it’s easier to write sitting up.

We tried fighting against the both of them together at first, but they just completely wiped the floor with us! After that, Axel and I tried taking on Riku just by himself, and we still didn’t stand a chance. I don’t know how you did it, always competing with him over everything… His majesty said we did really well against Riku for how strong we are right now, but honestly, I can’t really see it. Either way though, this just means we have to train that much harder! Who knows, maybe I’ll even beat you to becoming a Keyblade Master.

Thankfully it wasn’t just training all day though. It was good being able to really catch up with Riku again. He and the king were in the Realm of Darkness trying to find Aqua, but apparently it hasn’t been going so well. Merlin hasn’t really told us much about how it works since we’re focusing on training right now, and Axel said he doesn’t know much about it either since he mostly used darkness just for traveling… I admit, I’m a little curious about seeing it myself, but I don’t know if I really want to. It’s not the sort of place you visit for sightseeing, right?

Speaking of sightseeing, Riku showed me some of the pictures you’ve sent on his gummiphone! Master Yen Sid said we can’t have gummiphones of our own yet since it would “distract” us from our training, and I’m jealous. There are a ton of photos I would take here if I could! But all the worlds you’ve been to look so amazing. How was the snow though? I’m surprised you didn’t freeze to death.

It looks like Riku and King Mickey are leaving soon, so I’ll end this letter here. Now I can take a nice, long nap in the grass, too!

 

**Last Day.**

Merlin says we’re done with our training now! I’m a bit nervous, knowing we’re about to step into a real fight… But more than anything, I’m ready for it. You’ve all done so much to protect me time and time again. It’s time I return the favor.

Axel keeps saying it’s such a waste for me to have so many letters to you without even sending them, no matter how many times I tell him it’s just for myself, but it’s starting to make me wonder. Maybe when this is all over, I’ll show them to you. I can’t wait to tell you about how all my training’s gone, but it might be fun for you to read about it, too. And it might be faster… Now that I think about it, it’d probably take me hours to tell you everything that’s happened!

Looks like we’re ready to leave and meet up with everyone. It feels a little silly saying bye to you in this letter when I’m about to see you in person anyways, huh? Especially if I end up sharing these letters, too.

We’ll just have to wait and see on that. Either way, see you soon!

 

**Day 00.**

It’s fun, being back home. We’re down at the beach almost everyday.

Roxas and Riku are always competing against each other, like running or swimming or who can find the most seashells. It reminds me a lot of you, actually. When I told Roxas that though, he just said he could beat you easily. Terra likes to cheer them both on, but honestly, I think he’ll join them in their competitions one of these days. I already know you’d join in too, and all I can think is how we’d have a real battle royale on our hands.

Speaking of Terra, he mentioned before that he’s been to Destiny Islands. So did Aqua and Ven, but I don’t think I was here already when they visited. They all said that nothing about the island’s changed since they’ve been. It’s a little comforting when some things manage to stay the same, don’t you think? Riku and I offered to show them what the rest of the islands are like though, so I think we’ll be doing that soon.

At first, I was a little nervous talking to Isa, but he’s just like Axel, always apologizing for what happened before no matter how many times I tell him it’s okay now. Axel likes to poke fun at him for that, no matter how much it annoys him. It kind of feels like this is what’s convinced him to finally stop apologizing to me about the past. Now he tells me stories about Isa from when they were younger instead, and I like that a lot better.

It’s been really nice, being able to talk to Naminé in person again. She told me a lot about how she would draw Destiny Islands a lot thanks to Sora’s memories, but being here is completely different from what she knew. Things are finally as they should be, how they’re supposed to be. I’m so glad she has the chance to have these experiences for herself. She can see new sights, meet new people, make new friends… There are so many things she can do now, and I’m excited for her to do them all.

Xion is very sweet. I know you’d like her a lot, and she wants to talk to you, too. I don’t really understand all the details, but I think what happened to her was the same as you. No one could remember her before, not even Roxas and Axel. I hope she never has to go through that again. If it’s terrifying to forget, I can’t imagine how scary it is to be forgotten. It makes me so grateful that I got to meet her, to talk with her and get to know her. She’s just like her friends though. I don’t think a day’s gone by where I haven’t seen them eating seasalt ice cream!

Hayner, Pence, and Olette said the beach here is way better than the one they would go to in Twilight Town. Roxas said he’s still never been there though, so I hope we can all visit it together sometime. I think “all” of us might turn into quite a crowd soon though. His Majesty mentioned that Queen Minnie and Daisy want to see Destiny Islands too now, especially since Donald and Goofy visit so often. And if all of us are here, we might as well go visit Twilight Town together too, right? It’ll be like a field trip!

Everyday is so much fun. I’m really, really happy to be back home.

But it’s not enough. You’re not here, so it can’t be.

There are so many things I need to tell you.

I’m sorry that I wasn’t strong enough, that I made you come save me again. I’m sorry I’m the reason you’re not home having fun with everyone like you should be. I’m sorry I couldn’t keep my promise. I said I would protect you this time, but in the end, it was the same as always.

Thank you for saving me. Thank you for coming so far just for me. It’s thanks to you that I don’t have to be alone anymore. No matter how many times I say it though, it’s not enough.

And neither are these letters anymore. These are things that I have to tell you face-to-face.

I won’t ask you to come home. I already know you’re trying to, no matter where you are right now. But you can’t do it alone, so I won’t ask the impossible from you.

This time, I’ll bring you home myself.

Please wait for me, Sora. I’m coming for you.

**Author's Note:**

> the title of this is like. way cheerier than the actual content, especially when you take the ending into account LMFAO. but basically kh4 better star kairi kicking butt and saving sora's distressed damsel self otherwise WHAT IS THE POINT.


End file.
